


Metaphorically I'm A Whore

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bottom Tyler, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Betrayal, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Table Sex, Top Josh, jealous!Josh, josh has blue hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Josh loves Debby, But he wants Tyler. Tyler just met Jenna, But his curiosity gets the best of him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Babe, You ready?" Debby shouts from the bathroom as she puts one of her blue sapphire earrings in. Josh hums back in response, He hates to admit he's not very excited for tonight. Tyler asked Josh and Debby to go on a double-date with him and some girl his friend set him up with. He loves Tyler and all but he doesn't love doing stupid couple things with him, It's tiring and a little boring if you'd add but he knows he shouldn't complain. You gotta have your boys back right?

Josh looks at his appearance and sighs before walking out to Debby. "You look really nice!" She exclaims, Josh chuckles "You say that like your surprised..." She pokes his arm and scoffs "Whatever, Lover boy. Let's try to have a good time, M'kay?" Josh nods as he walks out the door with Debby.

~

Josh sighs as he sits down at their booth. "Hey, It's gonna be okay. I'm right here." Debby assures him, Josh nods and places a hand on her thigh and smiles. "I know just- Ugh..." Debby takes a note and nods "I know, But I promise not to bore you and we're doing this for Tyler. He has feelings too, Don't hurt him just because you're uncomfortable." Josh opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Tyler plopping down in the seat in front of them.

"Hey Guys!" Josh smiles at Tyler's appearance, Of course he'd wear that jacket. "Hey man." Josh watches as a slightly smaller blonde girl with a pretty smile sits down next to him. Her eyes glow a jaw dropping crystal blue color which is almost torn away from her shiny jewelry. "Guys,This is Jenna. Jenna, this is Josh and Debby." They all exchanged handshakes and hello's yada yada. Josh could already tell he hated her. He wanted to at least.

Not because he was mad, Just simply because She was pretty and Tyler's type of girl. He loves Tyler, He won't admit it. He loves Debby too but not as much as he does Tyler. He's different, He takes time to listen to him and holds him through the night after he's had an anxiety attack or even stayed up late with him to have pointless conversations about aliens or what foods they'd like to try or places the desire to go. He adores his soothing voice and his gorgeous smile and God that laugh.

 No, He's committed to Debby. only Her. Remember that Joshua.

~~

The night felt like it went on forever as Tyler finds out more about Jenna with wide eyes and open ears so ready to listen to every word. Meanwhile Josh stares at the girl pretending to be interested as well for Tyler, His friend obviously wants him to have a good relation with whoever he wanted to marry. He feared it'd be this girl instead of him. Debby lurks around on her Instagram and twitter, fishing for compliments, Totally ignoring everyone around her. Seems unfair that she gets to be invisible when Josh wants to disappear more than anyone else in that room. Josh chugs down his fourth glass of scotch, He hisses through the burn.  

Tyler's burning gaze is the only thing that distracts him from making any sudden moves. Did he do something wrong? Jenna clears her throat before standing up "I'm gonna go to the girl's room. Debby, you coming?" Jenna smiles as she grabs her purse. Debby nods and kisses Josh's cheek no matter how much he squirms to avoid it. The girls leave them alone and Josh looks at how happy he seems. He wishes he didn't hate her, All he wants it to see him smile that wide and bright.

"She's...She is something else. Am I right?" Tyler smiles and bites his fist "I mean when I got set up with her I had some doubts but now just...Wow!" Tyler keeps pleading on about Jenna but Josh is too focused on trying to swallow down his fifth drink. "Josh...Is something wrong? You only drink this much when you're mad. Did I do something wrong?" No.

 Josh swirls his liquor around in the small glass and only focuses on the toxic fluid. "Josh." He says sturdier, It tears Josh's attention back. "Talk to me. Please." Tyler pleads with soft eyes, Josh sets his drink down and stands up and leaves without a sound. He can't look him in the face right now. He's so ashamed of what he's become over the course of an hour.  
Tyler sighs silently and tries not tear up in the middle of the restaurant.

 

~  
Josh splashes the cool water on his face as he tries to calm down. He's not pissed at Tyler for liking her. Okay, Maybe a little. He wants to show Tyler he's worth it. Worth his time. More than her.Goddammit. No, he shouldn't be here thinking about his feeling for his best friend while both of their girlfriends chat in the other room. He's such an asshole.

Tyler opens the door and sets his soft, warm palm to Josh's back and rubs circles. "Joshie...Talk to me." Josh shakes his head while looking at the drain in front of him. "What's going on?" Tyler's voice soothes him. He finally looks up and looks at Tyler. His eyes are red and puffy from crying. Tyler mutters 'Oh, Josh...' and wraps his arms around his neck. Josh pulls his small body tightly.

"I-I don't...." He whispers into Tyler's shoulder. "You don't what? You can tell me." Josh sighs without looking up "I know...I'm an asshole, and I'll probably fuck everything up for us but...I just--I want her gone. I don't care about Debby right now. You are all I ever wanted Tyler. I want you. I die and fall in love with you again when I see your comforting eyes and hear that godforsaken voice of yours. Tyler Joseph, You are so perfect and I want you more than anyone. I don't give a shit how cliché it sounds." Tyler hums in response. Josh doesn't expect one.

"I'm sorry, Tyler." His grip loosens but Tyler never lets go "How long?" Josh turns his head to look at him but he can't "W-What?"  "How long have...You felt this way?"

Josh looks up at Tyler's face, His beautiful, calming face, His red, plumped lips, even the slightly visible purple bags under his eyes make him beautiful. There is not one flaw in this boy. He's falling in love again even if Tyler could be about to leave the room and never to be seen again.

"Depends..." Tyler smiles a bit before hesitantly leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Josh's chapped lips. His lips move so smooth and swift against Josh's. It's soft yet slow, nothing this perfect should be rushed. Yes, Josh wanted this but yet he backs away. "Ty...What about Je-" "Shut up! Don't worry about her, Just...Love me like you promised. I want you to show me you're better." Tyler pounces on Josh and peppers his neck in kisses until he finds that special spot that "Mhmm, T-Tyler." There it is. Tyler doesn't waste time and licks and sucks on that spot until a bright purple splotch appears. Tyler kisses it lightly before moving his lips up to Josh's jaw and licks a few stripes.

 

Josh can't stand the teasing anymore, He growls as he throws his against the wall and grips the boy's wrists to pin them above his head, Sucking possessive hickeys on his neck. One that stood out the most was turning a dark shade of purple as the skin around it was red and irritated atop of his adam's apple. Josh threw off Tyler's jacket and white top on the dirty floor to expose his chest.

He watched his throat bob as the boy panted with anticipation. He Kissed his dark tattoos and licked around his nipples just to watch the boy fall apart. He lets go of his slightly reddened wrists and Tyler immediately wrapped his arms around Josh's neck loosely and let him take control. Josh ran his hands down Tyler's hips down to his ass, he gave it a tight squeeze which made Tyler moan into his ear, he gripped under his thighs and Tyler squirmed as he straddled Josh's waist.  
"Tell me what you want baby boy." God that pet name sent shivers down Tyler's spine. "J-Josh...Please." Josh smirked and nibbled at his collarbone. "You need your use your words baby boy." Tyler whimpers in front of him "Fuck me, pretty please. I wanna feel you inside me Joshie." Josh's mouth drop at the sight of Tyler's blushed face as he begs with his legs wrapped around his waist. Josh growls and grinds against him "You're so dirty baby boy. Begging for my cock in a bathroom while your date's out in a different room. I bet you want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight. You gonna moan for everyone out there to hear?"  
Tyler nodded as he was at a loss for words. Josh carried Tyler into the biggest stall and rested Tyler up against the fragile wall. He immediately pressed his swollen lips onto his ruby ones. It felt like they molded perfectly almost as if they were made for each other.  
He pulled back to see Tyler flushed, almost sheepish, pupils blown and lips bitten as he grabbed at his shoulders. "I need...God, I... I need..."  
"Shhh..." Josh soothed, running his hand up his back gently. "I know. I've got you." Josh sets Tyler down and dips his fingers into the waistband of both his jeans and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles.  
Josh spits into his palm and gripped Tyler's cock. Tyler moaned loudly, finally getting contact to his neglected erection. It felt like he'd been hard for hours.  
He jerked his hips up into Josh's tight fist, throwing his head back with a loud and obscene moan, Josh's touch sending fire through his abdomen. "God, yes Josh!" He moaned loudly, Josh speeding up his hand with a grin. "Do that again. Moan my name." Tyler's red lips jitter into the perfect 'O' shape as he breathily moans "Mhm J-Joshie...Feels so n-nice." He whines as he feels Josh's warm hand pull away from him. "W-Wha-Josh, P-Please."  
His eye squeeze shut so tightly he completely misses the sight of Josh dropping to his knees and looks up at Tyler's admirable presence. He grabs the petite boy's hips and pulls him closer to his lips. Tyler's eyes burst open as he feels the hot, wetness of Josh's mouth close around him.  
Tyler threw his head back, a half moan, half scream coming out when Josh began bobbing his head rather quicker than Tyler expected. Tyler's slender fingers grip tightly onto Josh's blue locks as he lets out pornographic noises. "Uhh, D-Don't stop!" Josh lets out a deep moan around Tyler and watches as his legs tremble with need. Josh gags slightly as Tyler's hip thrust deeper into his mouth.

The cold air hits Tyler's throbbing cock again and he groans sensitively. "Turn around and spread yourself for me." Tyler shivers at his dominant tone as does as commanded, Arching his back and leaning his face against the cold wall. Josh groans at the sight.

Josh walks up behind the shaking boy and puts his fingers up to his red lips, He easily gets the gesture and sucks both digits sloppily. Josh can't help but chuckle "Such a needy whore, Can't wait for me to touch you, Hmm?" He brings his finger down to his hole and rubs the rim teasingly. "Want me to fuck you with my fingers and make you cum all over the stall?" Tyler moans at his words.

Josh finally pushes his finger deeply inside the smaller boy. He lets out a loud and satisfied moan. "M-More..." Josh thrusts a second finger into his tight heat, Scissoring and massaging around the spot he craved the most. Josh pressed lightly onto his prostate and watches him jolt up against the wall Moaning. "Aah! R-Right there Josh!"

Tyler's thighs shake mildly as he feels the familiar burn in his gut, His voice becomes more shrieked and louder as he feels himself get closer "I-I'm gonna c-cum Joshie!" Just as he speaks, His finger leave his body. He opens his mouth to complain only to be flipped back around and have Josh's lips smash roughly against his while his calloused hands gripped under his thighs again.

His heated skin is met with the cold wall as his teeth graze against Josh's. "You ready for my cock baby boy?" Tyler nods and lets his mouth gape open as he feels Josh's thick member push into his hole. Tyler lets out a long and high whine as Josh stretches him out. "Okay...M-Move." Josh nods and slowly thrusts his hip up into the moaning boy, searching for any sign of discomfort. "I'm okay Josh, I'm not gonna break." Josh feels Tyler set his hand steadily against his cheek. He feels security and comfort. The empty bathroom fills with the noise of skin slapping against skin and Tyler's high pitched moans.

Tyler's head throws back as Josh unexpectedly starts jackhammering against his prostate as he reached down and thumbed at the head of Tyler's cock. Tyler wants to scream as he feels himself get closer. Josh put in his head in the crook of Tyler's neck and kisses he sweaty flesh "Aah! Fuck, I love you." Josh growls deeply. Tyler holds the back of Josh's neck to pull him closer as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"C-Can I cum? I-I'm so close." Josh hums in agreement into his skin as his continues thrusting powerfully. Tyler's back arches off the wall and his chest collides with Josh's as his hips bounce themselves. His legs shake intensively as his mouth gapes open with pleasure and hot, white spurts of cum land all over his stomach, getting a bit onto Josh's glistening chest. 

Josh bites roughly on Tyler's exposed collarbone as he cums deeply into the sensitive boy. He moans lowly as he rides out his orgasm. He stares into Tyler's honey dipped brown eyes that drip with erotica. "T-Thank you, Joshie..." "No problem." He speaks breathlessly. Josh steadily sets Tyler down on the floor and helps him clean off his cum then re-dress himself. "Woah...I can barely feel my legs." Tyler jokes as he stumbles to the sink.

Josh takes a long shaky breath and looks at his flushed face in the mirror and does his best to fix his hair the best he can. "I uh-Guess I'll see you at the table..." Josh hums while still breathing heavily. Tyler takes another step closer "Are you okay?" Josh nods "I'm fine, Just...Go back." Tyler nods and leaves the bathroom.

Josh joins the group again shortly after. Jenna runs her hands up and down Tyler's shoulders "Are you okay? You look really sweaty." Tyler laughs a little and takes his jacket off again. "I'm good." Jenna's jaw drops for a second "T-Tyler?" He looks at her with concern in his eyes "What's up?" She points to his adam's apple "Is that a hickey?" Josh technically spits out his water as hears her speak. "Uh...No?" She scoffs as she sees Josh with a fresh matching hickey on his neck "Are you kidding me? God, I knew I shouldn't have come here. You're such a pig!" She grabs her purse and leaves in a huff as Josh happily waves her off.  
One down one to go.


	2. This is not what I had planned

Josh groans as he rubs his eyes. He's in the soft comforters of his bed, He doesn't remember how he got home but why does it matter. He fucked his best friend last night, He didn't mean to. It wasn't like he had planned to cheat on his beautiful and loyal girlfriend so he could dick down a guy.

"Good morning, Dopey. How're you doin'?" Debby giggles as she takes in Josh's appearance. Josh just groans in response, She nods and sits down by his feet. "I kinda figured." She hands him a glass of water and an ibuprofen. "Well, whenever you feel like it, I made breakfast." "Thanks, Debby." She nods and kisses his cheek before trotting out of the room and downstairs.

He sits up slowly and tries to gather his head. He had sex with Tyler Joseph. He confessed his feelings to Tyler Joseph. He cheated on his girlfriend. He...He was drunk. It doesn't mean anything, Right?  
  


He knows it means something, But he won't admit it.

~

Josh sits down in his favorite chair at their shared dinner table and pokes at his pancakes with his fork. The crisp batter drowning in syrup, He feels stupid for feeling the same as his meal. Drowning.

"Joshua, Don't play with your food." Josh scoffs at Debby as she stares at him judgingly. "You're my lover, Not my mother." She seems a little shocked at his words. "Since when did I go from Your girlfriend to your 'lover'?" Josh rolls his eyes, Why does she have to be like this? "Why is it that you always assume I'm sleeping with someone else?" Problem is, This time he did.

"I-You know what, I'm sorry, You're right." Josh nods and continues poking his food. Debby smiles to herself after a few minutes of silence and looks to Josh. "You know, After last night I think we should have a night out. Not going out for dinner, Like a walk downtown or even the festival that's going on down by-" "Sure Debby, Sounds...Great." He says flatly "Oh! Wonderful!" She smiles as she takes his plate, At least she has something to look forward to.  


~

Debby smiles and claps her hands like a child as she looks at the Ferris Wheel, The biggest attraction in the lot, Flashing bright and colorful lights in the darkness of the night. "Josh, We have to ride the Ferris Wheel!" Josh smiles at her enthusiasm and holds her smooth, pale hand. "Anything for you."

He feels that he should shower her with all the love he has left in his heart so he can't wash away his guilt but it keeps stabbing him in the back. Every time he sees her smile, He thinks of Tyler. Every time she kisses him, He thinks of how beautiful Tyler's soft, plump, red lips felt against his.

He follows Debby into the large, tea cup shaped cart and sat on the warm metal seat. She sits across from him and stares lovingly into his almond eyes. They both laugh as they jolt from the sudden movement of the ride. Debby's face glows with all the lights around her, She's prettier than the constellation of stars above them.

"I'm sorry for being really uptight lately." Debby breaks the silence with an apology, Josh grabs her hands "Oh, No. You're fine, You have been an angel. The best I could ever ask for. 90% of my time I feel like I don't deserve you, You are my-" "Josh, Are you feeling okay?" He nods frantically at her. "You've just been acting really strange since last night. After Tyler's girlfriend and I went to the restroom, You've been acting a little more-" A long chime from Josh's pocket stops her from talking.

He looks down at his phone, Tyler's calling him. "Who is it?" Josh looks up as he shoves his phone deeply back into his pocket "N-Nobody. What were you saying?" She stops talking, She instead sits back and leans against the metal cart. His phone chimes again and he turns his head out to the lights of the city as the ride stops and their cart sits at the top.

He watches as Debby decides to sit in silence. (Ha, Ha!) Josh takes out his phone to take a picture of the scenery when Tyler decides to text him.

**Tyler: Are you ignoring me now?**

**Ha, Ha. Real funny.**

**Josh.**

**atop ignoring me.**

**What are you doing?**

**Pay attention to me.**

**Stop***

**What does atop even mean?**

Josh groans as Tyler spams his Imessage. He types back, Typing fast and angrily.

**Josh: What do you want?**

**Tyler: To talk?**

**Is that illegal because we passed the boundaries of friendship? :)**

**Josh: Please, Tyler. I'm busy.**

**Tyler: With what? It's obviously not that important since you** **_actually_ ** **texted back.**

**Josh: I'm out with Debby.**

**Tyler: Boo.**

**I'm hungry.**

**Josh: Then go eat something.**

**Tyler: Wow, Never thought of that.**

**I'm horny.**

**Come over.**

Josh rolls his eyes and puts his phone back in his pocket. Debby is already nose deep into twitter as usual so Josh just looks at the trees below and how the leaves reflect the neon lights. "Debby. Please talk to me." He feels the guilt washing over him again. "I just...Nothing, Let's just get off this ride and go get some cotton candy or something." Josh smiles at her "Well we're gonna have to wait for us to get to the ground first, Baby." She nods and bites her bottom lip. It's plump and a shade of bright pink like a rose. They're nothing compared to Tyler's.

**Tyler: Joooosh!**

**I'm waiting for a response.**

**Are you coming over?**

**I need you.**

**You need me to prove it? ;)**

He stares at his phone as an attachment shows up. His eyes widen slightly at the image. He feels his pants get tighter the longer he stares.

**Josh: Tyler!**

**Tyler: What?  
**  
**I already told you that I'm horny.**  
  
**What more do you want from me?**  
  
**Josh: Tyler, Please. I'm in public.**  
  
**Tyler: And I'm in bed.**  
  
**Josh: I'm with Debby.**  
  
**Tyler: I'm home alone ;)**  
  
**I know you don't wanna pass up the opportunity.**  
  
**Josh: Tyler, Please. It was just sex. I was drunk.**  
  
**Tyler: You weren't that drunk.**  
  
**Josh: Tyler, It meant nothing. It was just sex. It was a mistake.**  
  
**Tyler leaves him on read for a few minutes before responding.**  
 **  
Tyler: Wow, Josh.**  
  
**Thanks a lot.**  
  
Josh mentally curses at himself for saying that. He looks up as they ride slowly bring them back down to the ground.  
  
~  
  
Josh looks at Debby's heaving chest as she lies asleep next to him in bed. He squirms his way out as quietly as possible before grabbing his phone and leaving his house. He has to make things right with Tyler.  
  
~  
  
He hesitates before ringing Tyler's doorbell. It takes a couple of seconds before Tyler opens the door, His eyes are bloodshot and puffy, His cheeks are red as well as his nose. He tries to shut the door immediately but Josh's foot kicks between the door and the frame. "Tyler..." "I don't wanna see you right now Josh." Josh almost falls apart as he hears how broken and raspy his voice sounds. "Tyler I...I didn't mean it. I was pissed at the time, It's more at myself. It's not you." Tyler chuckles a little "You ramble on a lot." Josh nods a little as he lets himself into his house.  
  
The soothing scent of lavender incents fill his senses and the dark amber color of his walls make him feel secure. He looks at Tyler and smiles a little. "I'm sorry about what I said." Tyler crosses his arms as he shuts his door. "Why should I believe you? You know I'm sensitive Joshie." Josh nods and pulls Tyler into a hug. Tyler puts his head in the crook of Josh's neck but keeps his small arms by his sides.  
  
  
  
"Tyler." Tyler looks up into Josh's soft eyes. "Yes?" "I really do love you, I wasn't lying to you last night." Tyler leans his face into Josh's and places his soft lips against his. It feels like heaven to him. "Take me, Josh."


	3. Tonight, I need you to stay

Josh carefully lays Tyler down on his bed as he kisses his fragile collarbone. Tyler wraps his hands deeply into Josh's blue fluff as he throws his head back "Tell me how bad you want this." Josh speaks in between kisses to the smaller boy as His small hips thrust desperately for any friction. "I want this so bad. More than anything Joshie." With that Josh pulls down Tyler's sweatpants and palms his clothed cock. Tyler's jaw drops and juts as his eyes squeeze shut.  
  
  
"O-Oh Shit..." Josh pulls Tyler out of his boxers and wraps his tight, calloused hand around him. He hesitated before slowly twisting his wrist and pulling at his member. Tyler whines at the pressure he feels boiling in his stomach, His head falls back against the small of his back as Josh kisses his exposed neck. "Tell me what you want?" Josh hums into his heated skin. "I want you to eat me..." Josh lifts his head and looks him in the eyes, He shows nothing but reassurance. Josh kisses his way down his body, making sure not to miss an inch of skin he comes across. His fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down to his ankles before flipping Tyler over and kneading his cheeks within his hands. Josh opens his mouth and licks a long stipe over his hole, Tyler's mouth gaps open and face buries into his pillow.   
  
Josh hooks his arms under Tyler's legs and pulls his behind closer to his mouth as he licks and sucks his heat. Tyler moans deeply into his pillows as Josh presses his tongue in slowly. "S-So good..." Josh hums into his skin which makes Tyler shiver, Tyler's hand buries in Josh's hair to drag him closer to him. Josh looks up at Tyler as he takes a few deep breaths. "You okay, Baby?" Tyler nods and sits up. "I wanna ride you," Tyler moans out. Josh nods as he lays back. Tyler quickly straddles Josh's thighs, grabbing Josh's dick and lining up with it. Josh threw his head back onto the pillows and moaned, the feeling of finally being inside him overwhelmed his senses, He uses his knees to push himself up and bounce on top of Josh, sliding up and down, then grinding again. Josh begins to pound his hips against Tyler's. The brunette pushes himself up, then comes back down at an ungodly pace as Josh uses his hands to hold Tyler's hips and slam into them, Josh moans loudly at feeling.   
  
  
Tyler lets out small "Uh, Uh, Uh's" with every bounce he makes. Josh bites his lip as Tyler whines "F-Fuuck J-Jossshh. You f-feel so...So good."  Tyler throws his head back and bites his lip when Josh plants his feet on the mattress and thrusts up into Tyler while he rides him. Tyler screams as Josh hits his prostate dead on with every thrust. Josh's hand wrapped around Tyler's throat tightly, he didn't know why or how but the look in Tyler's eyes while he choked him as he bounced atop of him made him bite his lip hard enough to break through the raw flesh. Tyler's back arches as he bounces harder, His hand reaches up and holds Josh's as it squeezes a little tighter.   
  
  
Tyler lets out a small squeak as he feel his air pressure decreasing. He squeezed slightly harder, watching the tears fill Tyler's eyes again and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He lets go only to grip his hips just as hard, Tyler's hand fall on Josh's chest as he regains his breath. Tyler's bounces get harder every time his skin hits Josh's and he automatically knows what that means, "J-Josh, I'm...Mmm, Ohh..." Josh thrusts up into the boy as hard as he could to help chase his own edge. He smiles and bites his bleeding lip as Tyler screams out, His small bruised hip thrusting into the air as his bouncing becomes too much, his head falls back against his shoulders and his hands dig deep scratches into Josh's skin as he tries to keep his balance.  
  
  
Josh slams into the singer one last time before he feels himself spill. His hands reach out and bring Tyler's head to his chest as he pulls out of the sobbing boy. He holds his small body closely to his and kisses his forehead, "You did so good Tyler...You were so good." Tyler sniffs and snuggles deeper into the crook of Josh's neck and admires his work. "T-Thank you." Josh smiles as he falls asleep with the potential love of his life.  


* * *

 

Josh's senses fill with the scent of freshly made pancakes as his eyes crack open slowly. He swings his legs over the bed and makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen, His stomach drops as he doesn't see Debby. He sees a shirtless Tyler flipping pancakes over his stove while humming a soft tune to himself before he turns around for his spatula and spies Josh.  
  
"Hey, dog breath." Tyler giggles as he puts one last pancake on the stack of two and puts the plates on his table. "Hey..." Tyler notices Josh's uncomfortable state and walks over to him and squeezes him tightly. "Hey um-Josh. I really don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, If it helps we don't have to keep doing what we're doing if it makes you want to feel distant. I can stop, I-I made you breakfast." Josh nods slightly and stares at the table. "Thanks Ty." Tyler nods and steps back slowly, Josh's hand wraps itself around Tyler's small wrist.  
  
"I appreciate the offer Ty, But- I desire something other than pancakes." Josh smirks as Tyler head lifts "Oh, sorry. I have cereal in the cupboard if th-" Josh laughs at him. "No, Tyler. I mean you." That catches Tyler off guard as Josh's lips attack his. Tyler's arms wrap around Josh's neck as his hands grip under Tyler's thighs. Josh lays Tyler atop of the kitchen table and sucks lightly on his sensitive hickeys to make them bolder with color. Tyler moans as he wraps his legs around the older boy's waist.  
  
Josh's fingers find the waistband of Tyler's sweatpants and he tugs them down to his ankles. He almost cums at the sight of Tyler's naked heat as it slaps against his stomach.  Josh tugs his boxers down enough to rub the tip of his member against Tyler's entrance. Tyler moans and moves his hips towards Josh's, "P-Please, Josh." Josh smirks and nips at his earlobe. "Please what, Baby boy?" "Please fuck me." Josh doesn't hesitate as he pushes into Tyler's soft, warm hole.

The brunette arches his back, leaving scratches down Josh's own as he thrusts into his already stretched hole. Josh pulled out slightly before dropping back into him, finding a steady rhythm to follow, good enough to watch Tyler's face fill with pleasure. "You're so tight, Baby. You feel so good around me."

Tyler whined, trying to push Josh deeper with his legs. "Harder Josh, U-Use me." At that he slides out almost completely, breathing harshly against Tyler's opened mouth as he pounds into the smaller boy. Tyler moans, throwing his head back and gripping the ends of the table tightly until his knuckles turns white. Tyler loses it when Josh pulls out until only his tip is inside the boy then slams back in.

he could get a better angle if he just moved Tyler's leg and-

"AhhhHHH!" Tyler cried out, clenching around him, Found it. He continued to snap his hips harshly into Tyler. "Feels so good baby." Josh praises as he speeds up the pace. Tyler throws his head back hardly on the flat of the table as his body shakes intensely, He can feel Josh's smile on his lips as he kisses his jaw softly.  
  
  
The burning coil in Tyler's gut makes him look up with wide eyes, Josh gets the point and grips Tyler's member and tugs the nerve just enough to make Tyler screech when long, thick, white ropes shoot out onto his and Josh's chest. His movements still as he feels Josh fill him, After he has the biggest smile on his face when they make eye contact again. They share a soft kiss, It's full of love and passion. Nothing like anything they've shared yet, it's so raw and beautiful.

"I can live with this." Josh breathes as he rests his forehead on Tyler's. "W-What?" "The whole friends with benefits thing." Tyler hums and kisses Josh's nose. "Maybe I want more." Josh opens his eyes "Hm?" "N-Nothing...You should probably get home soon, Debby'll be worried 'bout you." Josh nods and pulls out of Tyler.


	4. Two Risky Boys

Josh has held off on any contact with Tyler for a month to make sure he could discard any suspicion of his affair, He's never noticed how poor sex felt with Debby up until now. She just doesn't react in such a vocal way like Tyler does, Let alone ride a dick like he could. He misses him, Not just for the sex just plainly because it feels nearly impossible to go through his day without hearing his laugh or seeing him smile so you can imagine how good it felt to hear his voice again.  
  
Tyler sounds like he just woke up but it's at least clear "Hey, Jim. You wanna come over today? Y-You know if you don't have any plans." Josh chuckles into the phone "No, Not busy. Debby's going to her mother's today so I'm totally free." "You don't wanna see her mother?" Josh groans and looks at his feet while Debby cakes her foundation on in the mirror. "Eh, She doesn't like me all too much." Tyler hums suggestively at that "I have a reason in my head." He fake coughs and Josh immediately knows what he meant. "You want me to feel guilty, don't you." He whispers.  
  
"No, But I do miss you. Sooo, Just call me whenever you get here." a low dial tone is played in Josh's ear and he sighs, "Baby, How long are you gonna be gone?" Debby turns around and peels her pajama top off "Not a hundred percent, Few hours." She shrugs and pulls on her black bodysuit, Josh feels like he should be looking her up and down but he doesn't feel all that much attraction anymore. "I'm gonna go to Tyler's for a while you're gone." She nods "I assumed."  
  
Debby sits in his lap and loosely puts her hands over his shoulder and kisses his nose, "You are my world, Joshua. I love you so much." Josh feels his stomach sink but he smiles anyways. "Love you too." He can hear how fake and empty it sounds but it was enough to convince her seeing on how she blushes.  
  


* * *

Tyler, of course gave Josh a key so he lets himself in, The distant sound of Tyler's TV is heard from his living room, That's the only place Josh can assume he is. Strangely enough he wasn't there, Josh sits on the couch and watches what ever program he had on and sits patiently. He jumps as Tyler squeaks from behind him, He turns around quickly and sees Tyler with a hand over his chest. "Je-Oh my gosh, Dude. You scared the crap outta me." Josh chuckles and pats a spot next to him, "M'sorry." Tyler shakes his head and laughs as he sits down. "You're lucky I didn't cold cock you." Josh looks at him confusion "Tha-That means punch." Josh closes his eyes and laughs "Okay, I was going to say." The both of them break down laughing.  
  
After they calm down Tyler leans further back into his seat and smiles "Whatcha wanna do?" Josh looks at his console on the ground and back to Tyler "Wanna play a risqué game of Mario Kart?" Tyler sits up and hums "Risqué?" Josh nods and bites his lip "Like strip poker, Every round you lose you've got to remove an item of clothing." Tyler bites his thumb to hide his smile "Okay, I like that idea. I'm the master of Mario Kart so prepare to undress." Josh scoffs even though he knows he's correct.  
  


* * *

Josh is now in his boxers while Tyler just has his shirt off, He should've seen this coming but still, It was fun and exhilarating. Tyler jumps out of his seat and laughs as he wins another round, Josh inhales sharply as he stares at the victory screen. "C'mon Joshie, Take 'em off." An idea pops in his head and he bites his lip "Why don't you take them off for me?" Tyler is taken back and smiles "You're impossibly smooth, you know that?" Josh nods and huffs as Tyler drops to his knees and scoops his fingers in the hem of Josh's boxers before tugging them down to his ankles and throwing them off with his other clothes. His finger lightly grazes Josh's thighs, He rubs and massages his warm flesh and closes his eyes as he leans his head against his knee.  
  
"You're pretty, Joshua." Josh blushes wildly and smiles wider than ever, He barley catches Tyler standing up and tugging the rest of his clothes off. "You're so, so pretty." Tyler pulls himself into Josh's lap and smiles as Josh leans forward and kisses his collarbones. His tongue glides along his skin and his lips wrap around it perfectly, Soon Tyler's chest is painted purple with love bites. He admires when Josh marks him, Feels so dominant and sexy when he wears them proudly to show that he's owned.  
  
Tyler moves off of his waist and bends over the arm rest, Showing himself off in such a beautiful way. Josh takes himself in his hand and rubs his head as he stares at how submissive he is, Tyler turns his head and watches as Josh moves over and towers over him. "You have any-" "In my pocket." Josh laughs to himself as he stands up and grabs his jeans, He pops the cap off and squirts a decent amount in his hand and rubs it over his member.  
  
"I'm already prepped so you don't have to worry." Josh returns to his spot behind the boy and he bites his lip "It's like you already knew like this was going to happen." Tyler smiles and looks up at him "I suspected." His back aches as he feels Josh's head slowly sinking in, Tyler lets out a soft sound of satisfaction as Josh fills him nicely. "O-Oh, S-So good, Joshie. Mmm." Tyler pushes back against him as he lazily thrusts.  
  
Josh throws his head back as Tyler's soft, tightness clenches around him, He misses how good it felt to be inside him. Josh grabs onto his small hips and helps guide him back as his thrusts increase in speed, Tyler whines as Josh grazes his prostate over and over. He knows all to well where it is by now so Tyler knows he's teasing him, Tyler shifts himself and angles his leg on the arm rest and moans loudly as he feels Josh hitting his spot. They both jump as the loud, echoing sound of Josh's phones rings, Tyler turns his head at the floor at the same moment Josh's movements still.  
  
"I-Ignore it." Tyler speaks breathlessly, He whines as Josh pulls out and he bends over. "It's Debby..." Tyler feels guilt wash over him quickly. He takes his leg down from the couch and slumps down on his knees as Josh picks up. "Hello? Hey...No, No, Not busy at all." Tyler almost yelps as Josh pushes into him again, Josh's hand covers Tyler's mouth as he resumes his speed. "Y-Yeah, I'm at Tyler's right now...Eh, No. He's busy." He takes the phone away from his mouth to groan lowly, He brings it back and bites his tongue. "He's j-just...He's sleeping. We watched a movie and he passed out." He just barley choked out, Tyler's surprised how clearly he's speaking seeing as how he's desperately trying not to make a noise.  
  
"You doing good so far? How are things going?" He grips Tyler's ankle and holds it tightly to balance himself, Tyler bites into Josh's hand and squeaks as he now decides to thrust against his prostate. "T-That's good, I'll see you when you get home." He breathes out as he throws his head back, "Love you too, Goodbye." He hangs up and throws his phone down to fuck into the younger with all his might.  
  
Josh grabs Tyler's hip again with his free hand and pulls him harder, Tyler takes himself in hand and makes the perfect O-face. "You close, Baby boy." Tyler nods and bites his raw lips. Josh lets go of his ankle and quickly finds it gripped in Tyler's hair, He tugs onto it and makes Tyler look him in the eyes. He looks so pretty with his cheeks flushed red and sweaty, his pupils full blown and dilated and his strawberry wine colored lips slack and shiny. "Wanna see you cum." Tyler moans as he tugs himself faster, Josh's thrusts become much more harder and furious.  
  
Tyler moans quickly and whiney as he feels the familiar burn in his gut, His legs shake weakly as he releases all over his hand and stomach. He makes such a cute little squeak as he does, Josh will never forget that sound for the rest of his life. Tyler continues to whine as Josh overstimulates him, Thankfully it isn't long until he screams as he fills him up completely. He pulls out slowly and feels satisfied as he watches his cum seep out onto the couch cushions. Tyler weakly turns around and sits in Josh's lap, His soft lips press against Josh's and he rests his head on Josh's shoulder as he feels sleep washing over him quickly. Josh Holds onto him tightly and closes his eyes, As shitty as he should feel for what he's doing, he feels so alive.  
  



	5. Be the one to take my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading a new chap. I sadly forgot about this fic, But I gotchu <3

Why does this keep happening? Josh tries to push Tyler's unconscious body off of him without disturbing his rest, He fails utterly; Tyler opens his eyes to see Josh blurrily pulling his clothes back on in a rush. "Josh? What's wrong?" Tyler rubs his eyes and sits up. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that I keep blowing off my perfect and loyal girlfriend to fuck a whore." Tyler can't even believe the words coming from his mouth. "Excuse me?" Josh looks up with a burning glare. "You heard me." Tyler's eye immediately fill with tears and he sighs "You're kidding with me, right? You're not serious..." "Yes, I'm fucking serious! God, It's like what ever I say goes in one ear and flies out the other." Tyler doesn't even care he's still naked, He stands up with anger and pushes Josh back slightly.   
  
  
"I'm doing you a fucking favor, You're the one who's so damn dissatisfied with that Disney channel reject that you have to come to me for sex. I didn't ask for you to cheat on her, Over and Over again. You wanted this, Nothing stopped you from coming over here. You are in charge on your choices, So don't you dare try to tell me this is my fucking fault!" Josh pushes him back as well, "Don't you touch me, you slut." "Slut?! I'm the slut?!" Tyler laughs with clear annoyance in his voice.   
  
  
"You are clearly not listening to a damn word I say. I am not the one that's cheating on my girlfriend to fuck my best friend. Hell, we aren't even best friends anymore. You're just afraid of me. Afraid of what she'd say because you know you want me over her." Josh knows he's right but he isn't going to give up so easily. "As if I would chose you over her. You just can't face the fact that I love her, You have nobody to love you so I'm the one who is making you lucky. What ever this is or was...It's done. I don't want to see your face as long as I live." With that, Tyler slaps him. Loud and hard.  
  
  
Josh Is taken back, He stares at Tyler blankly and he does the same. "I'm...Josh, I'm sorry." Tyler's hand soothes the new forming red hand print on his cheek, His touch is now softer, somehow colder. Josh pulls away to pull his shirt on, Tyler's eyes are soft pools of worry that Josh is now drowning in. "Tyler..." "Josh." They no longer need words to say what they need. Josh's hand touches Tyler's as it caresses his cheek, Tyler hesitantly leans forward and softly presses his crimson-red lips against Josh's pale and chapped ones. Even through the softness, Josh can still feel Tyler's mouth begging for more.  
  
Josh slowly backs Tyler up to the cough and lets him fall back against the soft cushions, Josh easily pulls his unzipped jeans back and eases in. He's growing to hate himself inside his head, He doesn't know why he's doing this again. He holds his legs over his shoulders and presses his forehead against Tyler's, His breathing has already grown heavier and his eyes are full of lust rather than worry. Josh smiles at the first, small and barely audible moan that escapes Tyler's lips. Josh cherishes every little detail when they're intimate like this.  
  
His hips trail back before carefully thrusting forward, They're never had slow and sensual sex and in which Josh is just now realizing. He holds Tyler's thighs and kneels low to keep his steady pace, He can see how Tyler squirms in need of a rough fuck but that isn't what Josh wants, Let alone needs. That's the plus of being the dominant one, He's in control and has the say. Tyler sighs as he realizes what's happening and he smiles before placing a soft and wet kiss on Josh's collarbone. "I...I love you, Josh. I love you. I'm so sorry." Tyler sobs as he holds Josh's face with both hands. Josh hides his face of shame in the crook of Tyler's neck, He can't face him, He can't tell him he loves him back.   
  
Tyler's hands bury in Josh's fading blue mess of hair and takes in the sweet smell of his shampoo that some how still smells fresh, He never thought he'd love sex like this. He's never felt so amazing at such a slow pace, His legs wrap around Josh's slow hips and he lets out such beautiful breathy moans. His aching cock begs for attention but he ignores it in hopes it'll make this beautiful session last longer, He doesn't want this throbbing pleasure to end.  
  
 Of course it has to. Josh's hips stop as he hears the jingling of keys. "Tyler?!" It's Debby. Fuck.  
  
Josh pulls himself out and quickly pulls his pants back up, Tyler scurries onto the floor to hide his naked appearance. Josh can hear her footsteps approaching as Tyler slips his boxers just in the nick of time. "D-Debby, Hey." He smiles, She's holding a Prada purse in hand and her bleach blonde hair up in a messy bun. She gingerly returns the smile before looking to Josh, "Hey you, Was looking for you. You weren't home nor were you picking up your phone so I assumed you were still here or asleep." Josh nods as he wipes the nervous sweat from his forehead.  
  
She still takes in Tyler's appearance in the way he didn't want her to, Her face fills with slight disgust. "You cold or something?" Tyler looks down at his obvious erection through the tight cotton. "Why are you looking?" She ignores him and her eyes dart at his hickeys. "You got a girlfriend already? Or are you being promiscuous?" Tyler rubs Josh's marks and scoffs "Mind your own business." She scoffs in return and rolls her eyes. "Josh." He looks up from the floor "Let's go." He groans and follows her, "See you around, Tyler." Tyler bites his cheek and nods, Feeling guilty as hell. "Hey, Next time, Knock please!" He yells after the girl.  
  


* * *

Josh looks at the clock as he walks into the kitchen. _2:35_ _AM._ He runs his hands over his eyes and sighs. He feels a burning feeling in his chest every time he see Debby, His stomach drops and his head feels light. The air in his lungs always feels like it ceases to exist when she speaks, He doesn't love her. Not even an ounce, Actually, Tyler opened his eyes. She isn't the one he wants, The perfect woman, The prettiest he's ever seen. He feels nothing anymore.  
  
He just can't tell her to her face.  
  
Josh racks up the courage to look her in face again and runs up _their_ stairs and into _their_ bedroom. He flops down on the soft comforter and opens his phone to look at updates on Instagram.   
  
**Tyler:** _New Photo Attachment_  
  
Josh bites his tongue as he presses the pas of his thumb on the notification. He chokes on his air at the picture.  
  
  
  


 _ **Tyler: Love the work you did to me, Daddy <3**  
_  
Josh smiles and shakes his head at the image, He takes time staring at the scratches down his chest and the new formed hickeys on his flesh.  
  
 ** _Joshie: Glad to do so, Baby  
  
Tyler: Sorry that you had to leave with blue balls _:\\\  
  
 _Joshie: Eh, It's fine. Probably going to have pity sex sooner or later.  
_  
** Probably not the best thing to say.  
  
 **** _Tyler: I'm going to pretend I'm not pissed and/or jealous about that but we all know I make you feel so much better than she can._  
  
Josh chuckles and types his thumbs away before Debby walks through the bedroom door with black lace wrapping around her slim figure. He sets his phone down and looks at her and pretends to be attracted to her. She bites her lip, Not a sexy as Tyler, and walks towards Josh. She makes sure to pop her hips as he struts to make it look sexier but she just looks like she's constipated.  
  
She sits on top of Josh waist and chuckles as she grinds herself against Josh's now softening cock, She leans forward and kisses Josh's lips. He can taste the white wine dripping from her tongue and the cheap lipstick on his. He turns away from her and she frowns. "W-What's wrong, Am I not enough or something?" Here we go.  
  
"No, Debby...It's just late. I'm tired." "I thought you fell asleep at Tyler's? I think you're more awake than anything. We can put that energy to use." Josh shakes his head and grabs her hips to push her off. "Why don't you wanna fuck me anymore? Do you not love me?" No. No he doesn't. "Yes, Deb. More than anything in the world. I'm just not in the mood right now." She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Josh...Please, It's been like 4 weeks since we've touched each other, Sexually. We both need this." Josh has had more than enough, Trust me. "I...I want to start a family." Josh choke on his air, "You what?" She plays with her garter belt and sighs "I want to have your baby." He coughs once more and shake his head "No, This is...Isn't it too soon to have children?" "We've been together for 2 and a half years. I think it's fine." Josh scoffs "I don't even want to marry you, Why would I want to have kids?" Oh, Shit. He let it slip.  
  
Debby's big eyes gloss up and she smiles "You...Josh." She chokes up as she cries, Josh shows no remorse. "You don't love me?" Josh stays silent as she wipes away her leaking mascara. "I think...I think you should sleep downstairs tonight." "This is my house. You can sleep downstairs if you need to be away from me but I'm not going anywhere." She gasps and crawls off of the bed, "You are un-fucking-believable you know that?" Josh shrugs as he pulls himself under the covers and closes his eyes.  
  
Debby looks down at his unconscious form and exhales shakily, Something is going on with him. She grabs his phone from the side table and types in his password. "Oh...Oh, my god." She whispers in disbelief at the messages between the two. This has to be fake, She thinks. She screenshots the messages and sends them to herself before deleting them and walking down stairs. Oh, Boy do they have something to talk about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't that long but at least I updated :))


	6. I'm Screaming Submission

The sun has barley even risen and Josh already feels a presence lurking in the room, The body sits on top of him but he keeps his eyes shut as he assumes it's Debby here to apologize. His eyes creak open a bit and he notices he can't see her bleach blonde hair and the body structure is so much more different, A soft pair of hands feel up Josh's chest before retreating and pulling their hood off. He can just barely make out Tyler's smirk through the darkness, Josh rubs his eyes As Tyler begins to slowly grind on top of him. "Tyler...How did you even get in here?" Tyler shushes him "Don't worry about that." He whispers.  
  
"What time is it?" Josh's raspy morning voice speaks as he grabs Tyler's hips. "Five fifteen, But it doesn't matter. I just need you. I need you to fuck me hard enough to make me scream so loud that we wake up that sleaze downstairs. I want you to give it to me so rough that I can't walk for days afterwards." Josh can hear his blood rush through his veins at his words. "Ty, You can't be loud." Tyler rolls his eyes as he moves off of Josh's waist to pull the comforter off of his shirtless appearance. "I'm so horny. Need your cock right now, Daddy." Josh sits up as Tyler quickly crawls back onto his hips.  
  
"Didn't we fuck in no less than three hours?" Josh laughs as Tyler shrugs. He palms himself through his sweatpants and throws his head back, "You just make me sex crazy." Josh bites his lip as Tyler puts on a show. "What ever you say, Princess." Tyler moans lowly at the name, He likes it. A lot.  
  
"You like that? When I call you princess?" Josh asks so sweetly. Tyler nods frantically as Josh tugs his boxers down to his ankles, Tyler is quick to slide down the bed and lean forward to wrap his red, raspberry lips around Josh. He'll never not love the feeling of Tyler's mouth. The warm flow of saliva coating his flesh so sweetly, The way his tongue glides across his veins, The way Tyler truly shows how much pleasure he receives just from sucking him off, Mostly it's the sinfully innocent eye contact he oh, so desperately wants to keep.   
  
He sucks subtlety as he bobs his head, He moans with a shudder at the feeling of Josh's cock sliding down his throat. Josh was more than impressed to learn that Tyler didn't have a gag reflex, Makes it more enjoyable to have the smaller deep throat him with pleasure.  
  
Josh throws his head back and groans with every little movement Tyler does, His tongue slides over his slit as he carefully sucks on his sensitive tip while one hand jerks what isn't his mouth and the other massaging his balls between his soft fingers. Josh spreads his legs wider and thrusts himself into Tyler's mouth, He looks up with pure lust in his eyes as he allows Josh to fuck his mouth.  
  
Josh's hand buries in Tyler's soft fluff of hair and he holds his head in place as his hips raise off of the bed. He bites his lip as he watches his cock disappear into Tyler's mouth, Such a pretty sight.  
  
Josh's grip loosens and Tyler lifts himself off, He wipes his lips off to rid of any spit dribbling down and he makes sure to sit pretty. He smiles as his eyes ask permission, Josh grabs Tyler's small frame and flips him over onto his back. Tyler chuckles before leaning forward enough to kiss Josh, It's like every time they kiss it just gets better. So soft, The feeling of love and safety truly drip from every light touch.  
  
Josh helps Tyler strip himself from his clothes before he wraps his legs around Josh's waist, Tyler closes his eyes as Josh lines himself up. Tyler presses his forehead against Josh's as he sinks in, The silent yet gorgeous sounds of satisfaction fill the room. Tyler bites his tongue as Josh sets a slow yet pleasing pace, He wraps his arms around Josh's shoulders and arches his back to try and get some friction. Josh's hands grab Tyler's small hips as he fucks into his tight hole with such force.  
  
Tyler's hand falls from Josh's skin to his mouth to hold in his screams as Josh hits his prostate with every thrust, His eyes squeeze shut as he silently whimpers. The sound of skin slapping against skin is the only audible sound filling the room, Josh bites Tyler's shoulder as he hips speed up. He loves the feeling of the possibility of being caught, Or maybe it's the thrill of fucking someone else in his own bed that's making it seems so much more dangerous.  
  
He knows this is wrong but it feels so right. Tyler rolls his hips in beat with Josh's and drops his hand from his mouth, His lips slant open as he lets out soft gasps and heavy breath in place of his loud moans. Tyler has never been quiet during sex so this is all sort of new to him, He hasn't even quiet when he masturbated. Thus in conclusion he was caught several times as a teen, Not a very comfortable situation to be in.  
  
Josh places a sloppy yet sexy kiss on Tyler's red lips, He tries his best to hold in his moans that beg to erupt from his throat as Tyler holds his seductive eye contact again. He looks so beautiful in the moment of intimation and the glow of the sun now rising outside gliding across his bronze skin. Tyler clenches tightly around him as he throws his head back, He feels his skin tingling all over in such a way that makes him smile. Tyler is in love, Absolutely head over heels for Josh Dun.  
  
Tyler snakes his hand down to his own which is red, throbbing and begging for attention. His wrist flicks quick pace as Tyler whines lowly, His hips jitter, His legs shake and his back arches out of control as he climbs to his edge quicker. Josh's pace increases as Tyler starts to quietly moan, His own edge climbing closer. He watches as Tyler squeezes his eyes shut and sighs out a silent scream, His hole clenches tightly around Josh's working cock as Tyler's own spurts warm, thick stripes of cum, They decorate his skin perfectly.  
  
His cheeks are red and his body grows lazy as he wears himself out by riding through his orgasm. Josh loses it as he watches his lover, His hips snap into Tyler's three more times before he fills him up. Tyler licks his lips at the feeling, He'll never grow tired of feeling Josh's cum fill him up. Make him full to the point it starts to seep down his thighs in just mere seconds.  
  
Tyler sighs as Josh pulls out and lies beside him, He places a soft and inviting kiss to his cheek which makes Tyler blush wildly. "I'm sorry, Josh. F-For everything. For what I said earlier, For making you angry, For...For making you do this. I'm so sorry." Josh's heart tears in half at the tone of voice he uses as he speaks. "Tyler...You don't have t worry. If anything, It's me that's fucking up. You're perfectly fine." Tyler shakes his head as he sits up. "Just go back to sleep. I'm going to clean myself up." Josh frowns as Tyler picks up his clothes and heads to the bathroom.  
  
Sleep takes him over within a minute.  
  
Tyler looks at himself in the mirror, He feels like he shouldn't. He's guilty, He's ashamed.  
  
He rids himself of any cum left on or in him before he heads downstairs. He walks down each step as quiet as he can, He can hear the young girl's snoring from the couch and he sighs. He doesn't understand why he feels like digging for something, Maybe because of the chime of a million messages going off on her phone. He guesses is from Instagram but he still walks over near her. Her phone out on display and ringing.  
  
He knows her too well, Her phone didn't have a passcode just yet. He knows that Josh felt guilty about cheating and bought her a new one, He knows she didn't know how to set it up just yet so he takes the opportunity to open it up and look through her private conversations. He scoffs at how boring and basic every single one of them are with her and her friends. Some of them she's talking about great detail about her and Josh's sex life, He wants to laugh at how gullible she is. She still believes he loves her.  
  
**My Blue Boy: (2) NEW PHOTO ATTACHMENT**  
  
His thumb presses the message and his throat runs dry. "Shit." He whispers. Lucky for him he knows how to work an IPhone, He doesn't know if she'll remember the pictures or messages but he deletes them from both her message box and her screenshots. He makes sure to close the app and put her phone exactly how she had it and run back up to Josh's room. He does the same thing before running a hand over his face. "Goddammit." He hisses to himself "This is all your fucking fault." He whines in the darkened glow of Josh room.  
  
He takes a minute before walking back downstairs and making a fresh batch of coffee for all three of them. He takes the hot mug from the counter and turns around as quiet as he can. He lets out a high pitched shriek as he sees Debby standing there with her arms crossed and ridiculous bed head, He drops his cup and watches as the glass shatters beneath his feet and the hot liquid splashes across the floor.  
  
He gasps and holds a hand over his chest. "Fuck, Debby. I'm s-sorry. I'm...Please don't creep up on me like that. Especially _looking_ like that." He turns around and grabs a towel from under the sink to clean up his mess. "Why are you here." She growls. Tyler ignores her and soaks up the steaming caffeine. "Answer me, Joseph. **Why** are you here?" He looks up at her angered expression and rolls his eyes. "Josh asked me to come over to help him re-dye his dried up mess he calls hair. Why?" She scoffs and turns around, Tyler murmurs a million insults towards her as she walks back into the living room.  
  
"Why are you in the living room instead of upstairs with your prince charming? You cheat on him or something?" He chuckles as she flops back down on the couch. "No, Actually. It's not like you'd care so don't ask me stupid questions." Tyler finishes cleaning up before sweeping up the remaining glass and pouring another cup for Debby and him.  
  
"I'd actually like to." He sits beside her as he hands her a cup. She takes it and smiles "Thanks...I'm sorry if I've been cranky to you lately. It's just..." She sighs as she ruffles her hair up. "I fear that Josh doesn't love me anymore. I don't know if I'm doing something to drive him away or if it's because I've been out more often...But he doesn't want to like...Touch me. He doesn't want to kiss me or go on a date, I remember when we first got together he told me he wanted to grow old with me but just last night he told me he doesn't even want to marry me now." She tears up as she takes a sip from his mug.  
  
Tyler nods and closes his eyes for a second before putting a supporting hand on her shoulder. "I'm...Wow, I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Deb." She sniffles a little before shrugging. "It's not your fault." His heart feels like it stopped and he nods. It is...It really is. He wants to tell her. He feels that she should know, He doesn't want her in the dark like this. It's cruel, letting someone believe they're in love when it's not even that anymore.

* * *

It took about three more hours of awkward girly talk before Josh walks into the room. Debby turns around with a wide smile "Hello, Sleeping beauty." He chuckles as he spots Tyler. "Hey, Ty." He waves slightly before turning hand around. "Debby painted my nails." He says with a proud smirk. The shade of ruby coats his nails perfectly, It suits him. "I like it. They look nice. Good job, Debby." She smiles happily before walking back into the kitchen. "Tyler made coffee earlier but it got kinda cold. I could make some more if you want?" Josh shrugs before sitting down on the couch beside Tyler.  
  
He gives him a questioning look before Tyler shrugs in return. "Okay, So. How about Debby and I make some breakfast for all of us then we can re-do your cotton candy fluff up there." Josh chuckles as he scratches his scalp. "Okay. Sounds good." Tyler smiles before skipping lightly to the kitchen and getting ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes, Tyler hates that both Debby and him know it's his favorite in the morning. He still feels dirty, He still feels guilty, He still wants to tell her.


	7. What Have I Become?

Tyler slips on a pair of purple gloves as he shakes up the bottle containing the cadet blue dye, Debby brushes out her bleach blonde hair with her fingers as she smiles at Josh. His cold fingers wrap a towel around his shoulders and he looks up at the two as they laugh at some stupid joke Debby told, He doesn't understand why Tyler's laughing. That joke was cheesy and stupid, She seriously couldn't think of any thing better? Josh shakes his head as Tyler loses it, A hand over his chest and his head thrown back as he chuckles loudly. Debby smiles with victory with a soft hand over her plump lips, She notices Josh's expression and she slaps her hand down with a bigger smile.  
  
  
"Don't ya get it, Josh?" Tyler sets the bottle down as he catches his breath, "Not really." She stifles a laugh as she repeats herself "What kind of music plays on your head?" Josh shrugs in annoyance "A headband!" She chirps again, Making Tyler start cracking up again. Josh still doesn't think it's funny so he just stares at the two of them dying on the floor. "Tyler." Tyler looks up as wipes the tears from his eyes as he comes down "I'm sorry, That was just..." He begins chuckling again and Josh gives him a warning look.  
  
  
He stops when his eyes meet Josh's and his hands grab the bottle again. Debby takes a seat in front of Josh again and she sighs, Josh knows she's expecting an apology but he isn't going to. "What?" He hisses, Her eyes open slightly "Nothing...Jeez, You're...You're not still mad at me are you? What did I do?" Josh rolls his eyes as Tyler looks up from Josh's hair. Debby looks so upset, His heart aches for the girl. His finger continue rubbing dye into Josh's scalp before she speaks up again.  
  
  
"Do you not love me?" Josh's stomach drops and his palms get clammy, His knees tingle and he feels like he's about to throw up. "Debby, I've got another joke for you." Tyler says, Josh silently thanks him for the distraction. She looks up with puppy eyes and Tyler feels guilt fill his lungs, "Okay, So...A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. The bartender shakes his head and says 'Sorry, We don't serve food here.'" Tyler chuckles awkwardly as Debby thinks about it for a few seconds.  
  
  
His hands continue rubbing the cyan color into Josh's scalp as Debby nods her head with a perky smile, "Oh...Ha, That's...That's a good one." He clears his throat and nods as she stands up. "I...Joshua...I really need you to talk to me about this." Josh rolls his eyes again and Tyler just about slaps him. "Can we talk later? This really isn't the time. It's too early for this bullshit." She gasps and looks at Tyler who shoots her the same look. Josh feels the apology on the tip of his tongue. "I'm sorry for being a dick, I'm sorry for making you feel insecure, I'm sorry for fucking up your self esteem, I'm sorry for cheating on you." But he doesn't say it. Instead he closes his eyes and swallows his pride.  
  
  
The soft ringing of Debby's phone tears her away from the room. "Hello? Oh, Right now? A-Are you sure? Okay...Okay, I'm on my way." She groans as she hangs up, She looks over to the two boys and scratches her scalp. "Mia needs me to help her get ready for an audition. I've got to go, I'm so sorry." She scurries upstairs and grabs her make-up bags and a few new designer clothes from her closet before running back down and grabbing her keys. "I'll be back later, I promise. I love you." She speaks softly, Josh looks up at her and smiles "Love you too." His voice sounds flat and he doesn't even sound like he's trying to convince her anymore.  
  
  
She sighs before walking out the door. Josh looks up at Tyler as he finishes up applying his dye, "You okay?" Tyler nods before sitting in the same chair Debby was in previously and he rests his elbows on his knees. Josh's shoulder drop and he tilts his head, "You sure?" Tyler looks away from his gaze and nods again. "Tyler." "What?" His voice is angry and loud, Josh immediately reacts.  
  
  
"The fuck is your problem?" Tyler stands up and runs a hand through his hair, Josh laughs under his breath. "Why are you laughing?" Josh smiles and shrugs "You smeared some dye in your hair." Tyler groans and throws the gloves from his hands and into the trash, He can feel the great amount spread across his short fluff of hair and he whines. "Josh...I feel like an asshole. I'm sorry. I...You were right. Debby is your girlfriend, I'm ruining all this shit for you guys." Josh frowns and stands up, Tyler tears up and backs away.  
  
  
"No...Don't do that. Don't do that to me, You're going to try and butter me up to make me feel better but I'm making you cheat on your girlfriend. I'm supposed to be your friend, I'm just a greedy prick. I had you fuck me in your bed, You fucked me while talking to her on the goddamn phone! I'm just...I should just go. You guys deserve so much better than this. Debby deserves better." Tyler wipes the tears pouring down his flushed cheeks and sniffles loudly.  
  
  
"I'm a waste of space, I'm-" "Tyler, Stop it! This foolish. You need to calm down." Tyler scoffs, He can't be serious. How can someone be calm about this? "Calm down? Are you kidding me?" Tyler sits down and hides his face in his hands as he sobs. "Josh." He chokes out so brokenly, Josh's heart breaks as he watches him cry.  
  
  
"I love you, Josh. I fucking hate myself for it. I love you, so much. But so does Debby, We either have to tell her or I have to leave. I'll go some where else where I can't be around you or try to pull you in again, I'm sorry." Josh kneels beside him and holds his hands as he breathes heavily. "Tyler..." I love you too. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll find a way to tell her. It'll all be okay." Tyler hates that empty promise. "Really?" Josh nods "Yes, Really." Tyler noticed he didn't say it back, He feels used. His heart tells him to leave anyways but his body remains still, Shaking slightly from his heavy sobbing.  
  
  
Josh kisses the backs of his soft hands and smiles "Don't overthink it. I'll fix it." Tyler closes his eyes and nods. "You should probably go wash your hair out now." He looks away when he opens his eyes again. Josh nods and sighs before walking into the bathroom and cleaning out his hair. Tyler remains in his place as his mind races over every possibility of how this is going to end. Would Debby hate him? Would Debby be okay? Does she know already? Does Josh even love him? Is this all a game? Is Josh using him for sex? His hands cover his eyes again and he sobs harder, Louder even. He can hear himself bawling over the sound of the water running in the bathroom. He hates hearing himself cry but this is such a shitty situation, He wishes he could just disappear. He wants this to be over.

* * *

It's 7:34 PM, The clock ticks antagonizingly. Every little twitch of it's red needle makes Josh more nervous, Biting away at his nails until he tastes blood. Finally Debby's keys twist the gears in the lock of their front door and he's greeted with her familiar presence. She looks tired, Josh shouldn't be doing this.  
  
"Hey, Baby. Why aren't you in bed?" She says, Josh can feel the guilt eating away at him. If it were to happen, He'd be a pile of dusty, old bones by now. "Couldn't sleep, Too much on my mind." She throws her coat up on the coat hanger with a tilt of her head. "What's wrong?" Josh walks up to her and takes her hands. "We need to talk." He can hear her heartbeat immediately thump faster against her ribcage.  
  
He leads her to the couch and holds her hands tightly, He'd almost afraid he'd break her fingers with his grip but she shows no emotion of pain so he keeps the tight grab. "I...I need to tell you this, It's been a rough couple of months for us and I'm sorry for that but I need to tell you why." She nods to show he's got her full attention.  
  
"Remember When Tyler brought us to that restaurant with his girlfriend, Jenna?" Debby nods "She stormed off, didn't she?" Josh nods in return. "She got pissed because she realized a mark I had left on Tyler." Debby's face fill with confusion. "What?" Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Why is he doing this?  
  
"I drank heavily that night and I was jealous. I didn't know why but I didn't want to see Tyler with anyone else." "Not jealousy, Kind of like a bro thing? Like you're fine with being with me but don't want anyone else in a relationship?" Josh shakes his head. "No, Please just let me talk." She scoffs lightly but nods anyways.  
  
  
"I ran into the bathroom and tried to calm myself down but I just couldn't shake off this feeling I had, It was envy, Jealousy, Anger. I didn't want to take it out on you or anything like that so I drank. Tyler came to help me out but I...Things escalated quickly. We...Goddamn it." He groans as he lets go of Debby's hands. "I cheated on you Debby...I had sex with Tyler that night." She looks up with shock in her eyes but she remains calm. The storm hasn't yet struck.  
  
"I...I don't understand. You...You had sex with Tyler?" Josh nods and turns away from her gaze. He can hear her about to burst. "It...This was just one time though, Right?" Josh bites his tongue. "Right?!" He tastes more blood, The tingling metal flavor savors on his taste buds. "Josh..." She chokes up. "No, It wasn't just one time. The same night after I took you to the fair. I snuck off to his house and we had sex again. We did it again when you went to your mother's...And again last night." She stands up, She's outraged.  
  
"Last night?! Where the fu-" Then Everything clicks. That's why Tyler was here so early, And why he's been so cocky, Why he's been around so much and all the hickeys he's been wearing. Those screenshots weren't just a bad dream. He must've deleted them. Her eyes fill with tears and her face fades into a dark shade of crimson. "You sick fuck! I can not believe you would lie to me! You said you loved me! You cheated on me with your friend? So what, You're gay all the sudden? And you fucked him in my bed? Where I sleep?"  
  
"For the last goddamn time, This is not your house, That is not your bed, You own nothing and you have no fucking say in what I do under this roof!" Josh shouts, He's never yelled at her like this. "I can have a say on who you're sleeping with! You don't sleep with other people when you're together, Josh! We were going to get married some day. You promised. It's all because of that prick, He corrupted your head! You slept with another man, That's one, two, three, four times if not more! You can't do this to me, Josh! Do you have any idea what you've done!" She's crying and pacing around the room as she tries to steady her breathing.  
  
Josh runs a hand through his newly dyed hair and punches the wall beside him, "I want you to get out." He mutters. She turns around fiercely. "Excuse me?" Josh turns back to her with fire boiling in his eyes. "I don't love you nor do I give a single fuck about you and what you stand for. You need to pack your shit now and leave." She crosses her arms with a stubborn tone in her voice. "I'm not going anywhere. This is my house, I don't have to leave if I don't want to." Josh laughs. "You're so fucking dense, You know that. You're not my wife and you don't pay any bills, Hey, Your name also isn't even on the papers. That's funny." She flips him off and struts her way to the stairs.  
  
"You better be going up there to grab a damn suitcase. If you aren't I'll-" "You'll what?" She walks back up to him with the same fury in her eyes. "You'll get Tyler over here to knock some sense into me? You gonna hit me?" Josh shakes his head, He grabs the girl from her waist and lifts her above his head and throws her over his shoulder. He holds on tightly as he punches at the back, He ignores every impact and grabs her keys. He walks to the door and drops her to her feet. "Good luck finding a place to sleep tonight."  
  
"You're such a selfish prick, you know that! I hope you burn in hell!" She shouts, Josh ignores that too and walks back inside before slamming the door shut and locking it briefly. "Fuck." He breathes out. He walks back upstairs and flops against the soft mattress, Tyler looks over at him with worried eyes. "That didn't sound good, Josh." Josh shrugs as he peels off his clothes. "It's fine. I frankly don't even care. If she doesn't grab her shit by noon tomorrow, I'm going to burn it all." "That's cruel." Josh sits back down and smiles.  
  
Tyler smiles back. "Yeah, Maybe a little." Tyler laughs and kisses Josh behind his ear before he pulls back the comforter and cuddles up to Josh's embrace. "I'm sorry, Josh." Josh kisses Tyler's hair, Some pieces still reflect a bright blue shade, and he holds the boy closer to his skin. "It's not your fault." Tyler kisses Josh's shoulder and slowly falls asleep. Josh closes his eyes and looks at the white ceiling above him. "I love you too."


	8. I will tell you I love you

"Josh."  
  
  
Tyler's eyes observe Josh's unconscious state and lets his hand carefully raise up to his cheek and caress his skin, His light stubble scraps against Tyler's fingertips and his loves every little bit, Not his favorite texture in the world but he feels comfortable. Is this what happiness looks like? Feels like? He can hear his own heart beating out of his chest, His stomach still has the tingling sensation known as butterflies when Josh speaks and His cheeks always start to ache from smiling too much.  
  
He feels bad of course but this is all he's ever wanted. He's only wanted Josh, Every little piece of him.  
  
Tyler kisses Josh's pale skin and lies upon it once more, Savoring the security within the moment. Deep down he believes Josh loves him too, Although he's never heard it when he was sober, It's pretty clear. If he didn't...Would he really leave Debby? Would he have kept this charade up for much longer than intended? Would he have married Debby if he hadn't hooked up with Josh that first night? Would Josh leave Debby regardless?  
  
Tyler ponders question upon question as he listens to the rhythm of Josh's breathing. His heart makes a beat that makes Tyler want to dance to, He'd love to save it into a little box and keep it for eternity, Pass it on to his children when he passes away. The initial thought of it all gives Tyler's own heart a flutter and he hums a tune to the sounds of their hearts.  
  
"And since we know that dreams are dead and life turns plans upon their heads, I will plan to be a bum so we could live ever after happily." He keeps his eyes closed as he sings quietly, The tune feels perfect, Just then he feels Josh's arm come up and wrap around Tyler's slender body. His grip is so tight yet so caring. "Good morning, Josh." Tyler blushes as Josh smiles. "That was beautiful, Tyler. You're so beautiful." Tyler's cheeks ache again from smiling as Josh kisses his forehead.  
  
Tyler hooks his leg around Josh's waist and snuggles into his skin closer, Warmer, He adores this boy to death. Tyler stares into Josh's honey brown eyes and he slowly finds himself being lost in them before looking away with an even deeper blush. "Sorry about last night." Tyler mumbles, Josh's smiles remains on his face as he speaks. "It's alright, Not your fault." Tyler sits up and holds his knees up to his chest before taking a deep breath. "You want some breakfast?"

* * *

  
"Tyler...Can I take you out later?" Josh speaks up after he helps Tyler clean the dishes. Tyler just about explodes from happiness when he hears this. "Yes! Yes, Of course! I would-I would love that." He runs a hand through his hair. Smooth, Tyler...  
  
"Perfect, I know just where to take you." Tyler expected a fancy dinner date but instead he got something sweeter and more simplistic. Josh took him for coffee then brought him to his favorite park, The soft breeze feels nice across his face and the flowers are just beginning to bloom. The river below the rusty and now unusable bridge pours soothingly from the small dam some beavers created a few months earlier and lucky for them the park is desolated.  
  
Tyler couldn't think of anything more perfect. Josh notices how happy Tyler looks and he smiles at the ground, It's been such a shitty week so he's glad he can make Tyler happy. He holds his breath hesitantly as he reaches towards Tyler's arm and holds his hand as they walk, Tyler's fingers intertwine with Josh's like this was normal. He doesn't even look down or at Josh, He just admires the trees above and he hums a sweet tune to himself.  
  
Josh bites his lip and he squeezes Tyler's hand, Tyler smiles and looks over at Josh. The sun shines past his sky blue hair and it blends perfectly together. "You okay?" Tyler asks. Josh's throat dries up as he nods. "You sure?" Josh nods and looks down at the grass. Tyler sighs before taking one last gulp from his coffee before scanning the area for a trash can, "Thank you for taking me out today, Hope it wasn't a hassle or stressful or anything like that." Josh immediately shakes his head.  
  
"No, It wasn't at all. I love hanging with you." Josh slaps himself mentally as he notices the look in Tyler's eyes after that. "Look, Josh." Tyler stops walking and Josh can hear his heart stop. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to be with me. I know what I did was shitty but I don't want you to feel the need to make me happy, You should worry for yourself first. If you don't want me to be around so much, Just tell me. I don't mind." Josh nods, He notices that Tyler squeezes his hand this time.  
  
I don't want you to go. I love you, Tyler. "Okay, I promise." Tyler smiles sadly as they continue walking.

* * *

"O-Oh fuck! Harder, Josh!" Tyler screams as he throws his head back against the wall, He whines as he hears one of the picture frames fall from the wall and shatter upon impact but he can't truly find himself to care. Josh's strong hands hold Tyler's hips tightly as he thrusts harder, His pace is slowly increasing as he holds Tyler against the cold, wallpaper. Tyler's breathy moans sounds like music to Josh by now, Lyrics he's heard so many times that he now knows by heart, An overplayed song that still means the world to him, An overrated sound that still sounds new to him.  
  
Every little touch makes Tyler feel like spilling, His aching cock pleads for attention but Tyler ignores it for the sake of delayed gratification. His back arches from the wall as her wraps his arms around Josh's neck and he presses his forehead against Josh's. His eyes close as his moans become louder and more vocal, His hips grind down onto Josh as he fucks into him. Josh presses their lips together and he forces his tongue into Tyler's mouth, Nothing too hard but Tyler still feels surprised to feel Josh's tongue dancing around his own.  
  
He pulls away and the smallest bit of saliva drips from his raspberry-red lips and he lets out an even louder and sexier sound Josh has never heard before. It was so high and broken, Josh's legs almost go weak at the sound of pleasure. Tyler's legs squeeze Josh's waist tighter as he feels his own edge coming close. Tyler chants "Oh, Fuck." and "Yes, Yes, Yes" over and over again as he throws his head back.  
  
Josh takes the opportunity to give him a dark and sore hickey right in the crook of his neck, He kisses over his Adam's apple and over his jaw and finally on his cheeks. Tyler's flushed cheeks crinkle up as he smiles widely. Josh's thrusts are hard enough to make Tyler's voice jump out of place as he speaks, Josh keeps his head buried in the crook of his neck as he fucks him harder.  
  
"S-Shit! Josh! O-Oh, My god!" Tyler whines as he covers his mouth with a quivering hand. "I love you! Oh, Fuck! Josh, I love you so much!" Josh's hand wraps around Tyler's cock and pumps his fist in time with his thrusts and he bites into Tyler's skin as he lets go, He loves how beautiful Tyler looks when he cums.  
  
His body goes limp as he comes down from his high, Josh thrusts a few more time before he spills deeply inside of Tyler. His kisses his soft, plump lips one last time before Tyler shuts his eyes. Josh smiles as Tyler sighs happily, "I...This might be too much to ask but is it alright If I stay tonight?" Josh shakes his head. "I'd love for you to stay, Kind of figured you'd stay anyways." He carefully pulls himself out before setting Tyler back to his feet, He stumbles a little as he tries to rekindle his balance. He laughs lightly as Tyler holds onto his arms to stay on his feet.  
  
Josh picks Tyler up bridal style and carries him to his bed, He lies Tyler down and covers him securely with his comforter and smiles as he holds onto the blanket and falls asleep.  
  
Josh lies beside him and holds him closer to his chest, Even though he's unconscious he still slumps back and snuggles into his skin. Josh smiles and he buries his nose in Tyler's scalp. "I love you, too. I always have, Ever since I met you at that stupid festival Chris forced me to go to...I've never believed in love at first sight but goddamn if you weren't the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You're not even listening but I'm sorry for not telling you, I promise...When the time is right. I will tell you how much you mean to me. I'll tell you how much I love you." Tyler smiles, He hadn't feel asleep just yet and he heard ever single word.  
  
Tyler's never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap, I know but school is stressing tf outta me and I'm really trying to update as much as I can.


	9. Some things were meant to be

Tyler repeats those sacred words over and over in his head as they both eat their breakfast in silence, Tyler won't speak up about it. He feels like it's a pretty little secret, A special rumor if you must, And he got a little insight about it and it's practically itching through his skin as the anticipation eats away at him in need of confrontation.  It's all he's ever wanted to hear.  
  
Don't think Josh hasn't noticed Tyler's giddy appearance, Because he sure has. Tyler is fighting back a smile and his cheeks are almost as red as his lips. "Whatcha so smiley about, today?" Josh asks, Tyler hums a little before shrugging. "Eh, Nothing." Josh doesn't believe him for a second but he shrugs with the boy and just says. "Alright, Whatever you say." Josh grabs Tyler's empty bowl along with his own and brings them to the kitchen sink to wash.  
  
Tyler has a million butterflies fluttering and flourishing in his stomach as he thinks about how much meaning Josh had put into his words, It felt like he knew Tyler was listening. Is he afraid to confess or is he just not ready? Tyler wonders, Josh returns with a kiss to Tyler's reddened cheek and he sits beside him once more. "So...How are feeling today?" Josh asks as he takes Tyler's hand.  
  
"I'm...I'm happy, I really am." Josh smiles widely, Tyler squeezes Josh's hand with a brighter smile. "That's so good to hear, I'm glad I can make you happy." Tyler nods and blushes some more. He looks at Josh and notices something in his gaze, He stopped smiling. He's staring deeply into his eyes with love...or maybe desire. His eyes wander over the boy's entire body and he finally smirks a little bit. "What?" Tyler giggles, Josh shakes his head while covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. "Nothing...You're just perfect, You're so perfect, Tyler." Tyler smiles uncontrollably and looks away.  
  
"Stop! I am not!" Josh's grip tightens a little more, Tyler looks back up. "I mean it, Don't put yourself down like that. You're absolutely perfect, There isn't a damn flaw within you Tyler Joseph." Tyler looks down and smiles with a nervous giggle. "You're perfect too." Josh leans forward and kisses Tyler's forehead. "Debatable." Josh chuckles as Tyler scoffs playfully, A soft blow lands onto Josh's shoulder and he pretends to act as if he were in pain. "You are too! Shut up!" Tyler shrieks with an adorable smile on his face.  
  
Josh laughs before kissing Tyler's forehead again, He peppers him with soft kisses over and over until Tyler is laughing and squirming away with a blush. Josh has never been happier.

* * *

Tyler dances around Josh's living room as soft rock music plays over Josh's vinyl, Josh is smiling as he watches how gracefully and overall just how plain sexy Tyler looks dancing around in Josh's shirt, Tyler loves how snug it is on him and how Josh's scent is still lingering upon the collar.  
  
Tyler's small frame can barely fit the top, It makes him look so cute and small so Josh can't help but chuckle every once in a while. Tyler will stop and pout as he thinks that Josh is laughing at his dancing and every time Josh would wave him off with a smile. "It's alright, Baby. Keep doing what you're doing." Tyler would smile cheerfully back before resuming his dance until the same rinse and repeat routine kicks in.  
  
That is until Tyler stops dancing, Josh's smile drops and he observes the boy as he walks slowly over to Josh. His hands find Josh's shoulders, His nails are still the pretty shade of red, and he places his lips against Josh's forehead. He doesn't make not a single move as he does, His lips barely pucker up as he does. He stays in place for a good 10 seconds before pulling away and looking into Josh's honey brown eyes and blushing wildly. "I...Josh, I really, truly am in love with you." Josh sighs with smile as Tyler sits on his lap.  
  
"I love you, too." Tyler smiles so wide that his vision blurs, His cheeks ache and he lets out a relieved and blissful chuckle. His eyes water up with happiness as his hands trail up to Josh's face and he pulls him into a slow, sensual kiss. His lips are warm and taste like syrup, Tyler's hair still has the transparent shimmer of blue but it doesn't make his image any less beautiful.  
  
Josh's hands find Tyler's hips fairly quickly, It's a position he knows all too well. He lets one hand slide up Tyler's back and wrap into his soft hair, Tyler smiles into the kiss before pulling away with another blush. "I never thought I'd hear you say it." Tyler says, He lets out a few happy tears as Josh tells him his exact words from last night. Tyler nods through out the sentence with tears falling his cheeks and the biggest smile he's ever worn.  
  
Tyler gives Josh's neck a light kiss before hiding his face between his neck and his shoulder. Josh chuckles happily and holds Tyler's body closely, "I...I never thought I'd have you, Tyler. I'm so fucking happy this happened." Tyler chuckles lightly as he sniffles. "Me either...I love you, Again. I'll say it over and over again until you get tired of my voice, Until we grow old and are singing songs in heaven. I love you, Josh Dun." Josh closes his eyes and sighs. "I love you too, Tyler Joseph. Nothing, and I mean **_Nothing_** will ever take me away from you."  
  
"Well, Good. I wouldn't want you to go anyways, Kinda was already planning a wedding scene in my head." Josh laughs as Tyler smirks cockily. "Why not, I mean you technically live here anyways. I have no reason to not to love you, I know everything there is about you and we've fucked countless times, Fought a little here and there." Tyler nods his head as he listens to Josh talk. "Tyler, Would you do the honors of being my husband?" Tyler backs away with his hands still wrapped around Josh's neck. "Josh?"  
  
"Yes?" Josh's smile has disappeared and so has Tyler's. "A-Are you-" "Asking you to marry me? Yes." Tyler's eyes widen as he stutters. "I-I...W-Josh...I- Oh, My g-Oh, My god! Yes! I...Yes, I will." His excitement sprung and he couldn't contain himself from screaming out with joy, Of course Tyler being the slick dude he is, He calmed down but Josh already knows his game. "So that's a yes?" Tyler scoffs happily. "Yes, You big goof." Josh kisses Tyler's dimples and smiles. "Great. We'll have to go ring shopping later then." Tyler sighs shakily and smiles.  
  
"That sounds amazing."  
  


* * *

Tyler was still asleep when Josh left to the nearest jewelry store and had Tyler's ring custom made, He spent every cent he had but he knew it was worth it. He held the box containing the ring tightly as he drove home, He made sure to hit the store before coming back home and cooking Tyler breakfast. Tyler woke up with the cold spot beside him, His confusion soon faded into happiness as he smelled the aroma of fresh strawberries, Batter and bacon.  He tip toed downstairs like a child on Christmas and he smiles when he sees Josh setting the table. "This all for me?" He asks shyly. Josh groans happily as he sees Tyler. "Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise." "It still is." Tyler giggles.  
  
He walks to his chair and Josh pushes him in with a soft kiss to his blue-ish brown hair. Tyler looks down at the strawberry pancakes, Scrambled eggs, Crispy bacon, Buttered toast, and his cup of orange juice with a bright smile. "Wow, Josh. You really outdid yourself. What's the occasion?" Tyler asks as he scoops a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "Well..." He digs into his coat pocket and gets onto his knee beside the boy. "I didn't get a proper proposal down but I think this is alright." Tyler laughs as Josh opens the box and reveals the shiny black band. "It's...It's perfect, Josh." He grabs the ring and places it on his finger. He looks up and his lips meet Josh's. "Thank you, Joshie." Josh blushes, It's been a while since Tyler's used that nickname.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you. I wouldn't choose anyone else to live my life with." Tyler smiles as he bites into his pancake. "Ditto."  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap, I've got a lot of fics to write and I'm trying my best to finish 'em up <33


	10. Hands held higher

* * *

_Josh’s ears perk up in disbelief as he hears the loud disturbance of a flat line. His worried, honey brown eyes look at Tyler’s unconscious body and fear immediately floods through his blood. He jumps up from his seat and presses his ear to Tyler’s chest, His breathing escalates when he can’t locate a heartbeat. “Nurse! We need a nurse! Please!” He shouts at the top of his lungs. The flatline is ringing in his ears as he places his hands on Tyler’s chest and pushes down three times before blowing air through his mouth. His eyes tears up as he watches his sunshine fade away_.

Josh jolts awake with a shudder and a loud gasp. He looks at his sweaty torso and sighs, Instantly he looks to his right and looks at Tyler’s picturesque appearance and he lets out a breathy chuckle of relief. He lets a tear drop from his eye as he lies back down and stares at the boy. 

“Ty...”

”Hmm?” His tired and raspy tone hums.

”I love you so much, please don’t ever leave me.” Josh whines, this makes Tyler open his eyes with worry and sit up. “What’s wrong, Joshie?” Josh smirks as he sits back up. 

“I just...I had a dream I lost you. You grew extremely ill and had to be placed in the hospital, your family had just left from visiting and the doctor informed me that you might be slipping into a coma and there wasn’t much hope. I sat down and put my head in my hands and cried. I couldn’t imagine going on without you....but then, oh god.” Josh shifts himself and sighs. “You were dying. Right on front of me and I couldn’t save you. I had to give you CPR and you-“ He starts to tear up again and this time Tyler jumps closer to Josh and holds him closely to his chest. 

“Oh, Joshie...I’m so sorry you had to experience that. I won’t be leaving you anytime soon, I promise you.” He kisses Josh’s blue hair and rests his cheek on the top of his head. Josh closes his eyes and holds onto Tyler’s arms and sighs once more. “I love you, Tyler. I love you so fucking much.”

Tyler giggles and blushes then says “I love you too, Josh. So, so much.” Josh shakes his head and lets go of Tyler. “I can’t even imagine life without you, I need you and I miss the hell out of you even though we’re in the same room. You’re so beautiful, Tyler. You’re just so fucking stunning, how’d I get so lucky to have you?” Tyler blushes again and leans onto Josh’s shoulder. 

* * *

 Josh didn’t even remember falling back asleep but he opens his heavy eyes to see Tyler resting on top of his chest. He smiles at the boy, he’s never felt this happy. He looks beside himself at the clock that reads 11:43. He’s never slept so late, he looks to Tyler as he shifts in his slumber. It’s only a moment before he opens his hazelnut brown eyes and looks up into Josh’s. 

“Goodmorning, Boy blue.” He says, josh chuckles at the nickname and that raspy tone in his voice that he oddly finds attractive. He kisses the blue stripe in Tyler’s hair and says Good morning in return. 

“Hey, Ty...You think that since we’re getting married that you should meet my parents?” Josh asks, Tyler laughs groggily. “I’ve already met your parents, silly.” Josh shakes his head. “No, not as my friend. I mean telling them that we’re together and are getting married.” 

Tyler’s stomach drops, he can feel his hands clamming up and his anxiety start to rile itself up. “Y-You haven’t told them?” He asks. Josh shakes his head, “Well, no. They don’t even know I'm bi.” Tyler feels his nerves unsettling. “O-Oh.”

Josh can hear Tyler’s fear in his shaky tone, “Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be okay, they love you as much as they do me.” He reassures, Tyler nods and lies his head back down. It’s going to be a hard night.

* * *

 Josh dresses himself and heads downstairs, Tyler can hear him on the phone with his mother. He’s laughing about a story she’s telling and Tyler sits at the foot of their bed fiddling with the ends of his t-shirt. He’s always feared these kinds of situations. He remembers he was so shy and nervous when coming out to his mom that he threw up on their basketball court. He chuckles at the thought but can’t shake the feeling of terror. It’s eating away at him like a parasite, he can feel his chest inflaming as he breathes. 

Josh said that he shouldn’t worry, so why should he? Tyler sighs and looks at his ceiling, why did he have to end up in this situation? Does he really love Josh? He’s starting to doubt everything he’s come to learn over the year. They were friends, Josh was like a brother to look up to. Does he really want to take his hand in marriage? 

“Ty! We’re gonna have dinner at my moms at 4! Is that alright?!” He shouts from downstairs, Tyler shakes himself to respond. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He says, It was so quiet he doesn’t know how Josh even heard him. Tyler is growing to hate himself more and more as the days go by. Jenna and Debby deserved so much more than this.

* * *

 Josh got dressed in a button-up and tie, Tyler didn’t see why he had to look formal so just settled in with a black tee and floral kimono, he mind as well dress comfortable. Josh smiles at his choice of wear, he’s never seen something so wonderfully perfect. Tyler smiles nervously, “Do I look okay? Oh god, is there something in my teeth?” He hurries to a mirror to check his appearance, Josh laughs and shakes his head. “No, you’re just beautiful.” Tyler slumps back. “Oh...okay.” Josh frowns at his tone.

”Is everything okay?” He asks, Tyler’s eyes widen. “Yeah, everything’s great!” He smiles. Josh nods and takes Tyler’s hand, “it’s going to be okay.” He says before leading Tyler down to the car.

The car ride was mostly silent, Tyler looked out the window and at the rain as it hits the pane. He’s always loved the rain.

Finally they pull into Laura’s driveway and he can see her smile through his living room window. Josh shuts off the car and steps out, he quickly walks to the other side of the car and opens Tyler’s door. Tyler giggles at the gesture and thanks Josh. They walk to the door and greet Laura and Bill, It was Tyler’s turn to be formal. He shook both of their hands and smiled, Bill laughed at Tyler. “No need for that son, you’re part of the family, not a stranger.” Tyler felt a little better and smiled. 

Laura agreed and gave Tyler a warming hug, Tyler accepted it and gave her a tight embrace. “I’m making lasagna, I hope you like it.” She says, Tyler nods. “Of course, I love anything you cook. You should have your own cooking show.” She laughed at his suggestion and shakes her head. “Oh, Tyler. You always know how to make a lady smile.” Josh chuckles and sits beside his father on their couch. 

“Make yourself at home, Tyler.” Bill says to Tyler, he nods and stiffly sits beside Josh. He dozes off as Josh and his father strike up a conversation about music. Tyler stares at the red paint of their living room walls, the pictures of Josh and his siblings on a shelf right above a fireplace. He smiles at the sight, it’s so basic but so comforting. What a loving family they were. 

 

Tyler feels like he doesn’t fit in anymore, he stands up and walks to the bathroom, he sighs and sets his hands in either side of the sink and looks at his reflection. He hates what he’s become, Josh was always right. He feels so dirty, so promiscuous. He shouldn’t be here.

A soft knock comes to the door, Tyler didn’t even notice he was crying until he sniffled. A shaky hand reaches for the knob and twisted it until the foot opens slightly on its own.

”Ty, you okay?” Josh asks through the crack. Tyler nods and lets him in. Josh steps in and takes in Tyler’s appearance, He sighs and holds his hand. “Baby, it’s okay. You don’t need to be worried, they already love you.” He reassures. Tyler nods and smiles. 

“You sure they won’t throw a vase at me or something?”

Josh laughs at the comment. “What do you think this is? The Kardashian’s? They’ll be fine, I promise.” Tyler laughs in return. Josh wipes his tears away and kisses his blossomed cheek. “Let’s go.” Josh says as he walks out of the bathroom. Tyler smiles and follows right after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short chap, I’ve bern studying for finals

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made Jenna a little bitchy in the end but mehh, And also I meant one down one to go in refernce to the girls, ya see? :))) ah, clever emo.


End file.
